Republic City Police Force
The Police Force exists to enforce the law and to protect the people of Republic City. Description The Police force of Republic City is split into two main denominations: the Metalbending Police, and the standard officers who do non-combative work for the police. Metalbending Police Force The Metalbending Police consists of elite metalbending officers that patrol the city via airship and respond to criminal threats. They are the ones that keep the streets of Republic City safe for its citizens. The denomination is abbreviated MB for "Metal-Bender". Standard Officers The standard officers include any person who does work for the police without being an active-duty metalbender. This includes police-employed accountants, lawyers, and other businesspeople. Personel with metalbending ability who have not passed examination for the metalbending force are considered Standard Officers. Metalbenders who become unfit for service in the Metalbending force but still fit for office work may move to the Standard denomination. Standard officers are not required to have any bending ability, as they do not enter into hostile situations. The abbreviation SO is self-explanitory. Police Detectives Detectives serving under the police are categorized as Standard Officers as they are not required to be metalbenders. Potential detectives are encouraged, but not required, to have combat experience, especially if they do not have bending ability. Detectives may be put into potentially dangerous situations, and they should be prepared for encounters with criminal forces. Cadets Cadets are new recruits to the police force, usually of younger ages, and their job is to assist their commanding officers, usually with paperwork. The cadets are the unpaid interns of the police world, but once they show apptitude and a good attitude they can graduate to full officers. Ranks Chief: Head of entire police department Assistant Chief (Ast. Chief): Direct subordiante to the Chief. One Ast. Chief for the Metalbending force and one for the Standard force. Metalbending Ast. Chief is designated second-in-command of the entire force. May assign any number of Deputy Chiefs. Deputy Chief (Dpt. Chief): Direct subordiante to their Assistant Chief. Assists Ast. Chief in running of their branch of the police. Commander (Cmd.): Reports either to Dpt. Chief or to Ast. Chief. Head of SO department or Division of Metalbending units Captain (Cpt.): Rank of Metalbending force only. Reports to their division Commander. Leader of a unit of metalbenders. Lieutenant (Lt.): Rank of Metalbending force only. Direct subordinate to Captain. Second-in-command of their unit. Seargent (Srg): Rank of Metalbending force only. Higher rank than a regular officer within a unit. Only present in large units where more authority is needed. Detective: Special rank that reports to whoever gave their assignment. Do not technically outrank regular officers. Regular officers Cadet: Entry-level rank. Unpaid. May assist any officers. Uniform Officers of the Metalbending Police Force wear a plated grey metal armor, which is effective in stopping chi-blocking attempts. They also wear police hats, upon which Police Chief Qinshi modeled her own beret-like Chief's hat. Standard Officers wear a grey suit which has the insignia of the Police on the lapel. They also wear a white collared shirt and dark gray tie. Higher level SO's may wear suits outside the uniform grey, but they must be within regulation, and they must wear a lapel pin of the Police Insignia at all times while within the Police Headquarters. Cadets are not required to wear a uniform, but they must wear a Police Insignia Pin at all times while on duty. Equipment and Devices To be written Officers Current Officers Former Officers